moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Greyhampton
The 'Battle of Greyhampton '(22 December 625 K.C.) marked the next phase of the Pirate King's War, a conflict waged between the Kingdom of Stormwind and the South Seas Confederacy. The battle took place near a coastal town known as Greyhampton, situated in the south-west of Westfall. After a failed invasion of Duskwood, the Confederacy turned their attention to the incredibly volatile region of Westfall in the hopes of garnering support from the disillusioned populace and using the vast coasts as a viable means of supporting a land campaign in the realm. A hastily erected defense, spearheaded by the First Regiment of Westridge, attempted to hold off the landing forces. However, by the end of the day, the landing beach was claimed and the Confederacy were able to establish a firm foothold on the coast. Local militia hailing from Greyhampton itself betrayed the Crown, encircling royalist forces and forcing the remaining forces still loyal to Stormwind to flee in a mass rout. Prelude and Armies After the failure to raid and pillage Darkshire, the seat of government for Duskwood, the Confederacy abandoned any hopes of purely relying on their land forces to achieve victory. Combining their maritime strength with their veteran mercenary companies, the Confederates began to plan for an invasion of Westfall. Their assault would be a two-pronged advance. The larger force was to land at a predetermined stretch of beach on the south-west of the province, whilst the remaining troops would advance overland across the mountains and foothills that cover Westfall's southernmost border. These two forces would then regroup, gathering support from local villages along the way. The Confederates hoped to take advantage of the tensions that already existed among the populace of Westfall, especially in the wake of the Westfall Rebellion of 625 K.C. After lengthy negotiations, agents of the Confederacy were able to gain the support of the town of Greyhampton, which swore loyalty to the Confederate cause and promised to turn on the Crown during the inevitable battle at the landing site. The Confederacy wished to avoid an opposed landing, but they hoped the confusion caused by the Greyhampton militia's betrayal would provide them the key to victory. On the morning of the 22 of December, in the year 625, outposts all along the border spotted the movement of Confederate forces, accompanied by their wagon trains and fleets sailing close to the coast. By afternoon, only a few regiments were gathered to provide a hasty defense of the coastline, along with the southern mountains. The closest army regiment, the First Regiment of Westridge, served as the vanguard for the battle. They were reinforced by local guard regiments, along with auxiliaries from the Westfall Brigade. Within the hour of their arrival, royalist forces dug-in best they could and awaited the coming of the Confederate invasion force. Battle The battle formally began with an initial bombardment by Confederate ships off the coast, with their guns pounding the defenses and their defenders. Confederate forces then made landfall at the beaches of Greyhampton by late afternoon, charging up the beach and making their way towards the cliffs overlooking the coast. Royalist forces fired upon them on their way up, inflicting heavy casualties in the initial assault. However, the assault was relatively quick, as high tide guaranteed a short run for the Confederates heading up the coast. Taking cover against the rocky cliffs, the Confederates used massive siege ladders and hooks to scale the cliffs, eventually arriving at the top and engaging in hand-to-hand combat with the defenders. Initially, the royalist forces held the advantage, holding off the attack with skill and determination. However, as gaps were exposed in the defense, the Greyhampton militia were called up as reinforcements. Making their way towards the front lines, they stopped near the rear of the royalist defenses and opened fire with missiles of all sorts. The royalist commander at this point was slain, leaving the Crown's forces in disarray. The Greyhampton rebels then charged, encircling and trapping large contingents of guards, militia, and army troops. Although a large portion of the royalists managed to break out from the trap, close to half of all soldiers brought to the field to defend the King's realm were either killed, wounded, or captured. Aftermath The survivors of the battle fled inland, with the Confederates and their rebel allies securing the beach and utilizing Greyhampton as a headquarters and port for further operations inland. Royalist forces made their way towards local farmstead, requisitioning aide from any loyal citizens they could find. By day's end, after gathering the wounded and dead, they marched back towards Elwynn and returned to their usual posts. The Westfall Brigade, along with elements of the Stormwind Guard, remained near the provincial border in the wake of the battle. Greyhampton proved to be a costly defeat for the royalist forces. The battle marked the beginning of a new offensive, and it also meant that the Confederates now had access to new allies and supplies they could depend on. From this town, the Confederates would now be able to manage the logistics of their campaign with relative ease, as they could bring in supplies by sea and requisition them from a generally cooperative populace. Category:The First Regiment Category:Events Category:Confederacy of the South Seas